You Know You're Watching Too Much PoT When
by fyerigurl
Summary: A list to let you know if you're obsessed with Prince of Tennis.


Hey~ I was totally bored and I needed something to help me procrastinate, as well as needing a bit of a break from my To Catch A Falling Star story.

This is a random list to let you know if you are obsessed enough yet.

Number 14 dedicated to Jacky, who actually did this for the badminton varsity team.

Number 22 dedicated to Jessica, who actually did this during a match.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You know you're watching too much Prince of Tennis when…**

1. When people ask you what school you're from, you reply with a huge grin, "Seigaku."

2. You scan the names list at Wimbledon, looking for "Tezuka" or "Echizen".

3. You add a "desu" after every sentence, and start calling the class bully "Akutsu-senpai."

4. You start wearing a bandanna and saying "Fssssh…"

5. When something hits you in the head, you jump up and yell "Tezuka zoooone..."

6. You walk around with your eyes closed, telling everyone you're smiling.

7. When someone pisses you off, you yell "10 laps around the court!"

8. When they ignore you, you yell "20 laps!"

9. You take a bunch of random vegetables and put them in a blender. Then you make your friends try the drink, claiming "the taste has been fully adjusted" and that it's good for the body.

10. You barge into the school broadcasting room, grab the mike and yell: "From now on ore-sama is KING of this school!"

11. When you hear 10, you say: "Kings never die, they can only be throne away" and snort.

12. When you hear 11, you kick the person as hard as you can on the back of their head.

13. You stay up all night and get bloodshot eyes, then tell everyone that you're going to "CRUSH them."

14. You suggest "Yu dan sezu ni ikou! (_don't let your guard down_)" for your varsity team motto.

15. You try to twirl your tennis racket around your arm, only to whack yourself in the nose.

16. Multiple times.

17. You tell everyone that they can never beat you on Counterstrike, since your triple counters are too awesome.

18. You stand behind a person in line at the vending machine; when then put their money in you quickly press the drink you want.

19. You give your little brother a haircut that only leaves two slivers as bangs.

20. You name your cat Karupin and set him free at school, wondering if anyone will scream "AH!! A raccoon!"

21. When you bruise your arm, you claim you have to go to Germany for rehab.

22. You jump from left to right, asking your friends if they can see two of you.

23. You tell your friends you got a summer job—it's at Kawamura sushi.

24. You paint your skin red and dye your hair white, telling everyone you're in "Devil Mode."

25. When you jump for a layup in basketball, you scream "Dunk SMASH!"

26. When that gets old, you scream "SUPER GREAT MOMOSHIRO SPECIAL!!" instead.

27. You start twirling the locks of your hair, claiming you have data on everyone.

28. You start mumbling under your breath endlessly about how your life sucks and someone keeps beating you in tennis and how everyone thinks it's your fault they lost but you really don't think so after all it took three losses to put you out of the tournament but still if you hadn't lost maybe the team could've won and actually if you had that grip tape then you would've won.

29. You get a pair of circular glasses—just for teh LOLz.

30. When you achieve an A+ in health class, you scream "Ecstasy!" and then have to convince the teacher, no, you're not on drugs.

31. You start chewing turquoise bubble gum and tell everyone that you're a genius.

32. When running in P.E class, you shout "I'm in the rhythm!"

33. When you're at a bar, you order "Ponta."

34. You scream "BURNING!!" every few seconds when you pick up something.

35. You walk around with glasses and call your friends "your masterpieces".

36. You sleep for 3/4s of your day and are sugar high for the remainder time.

37. You say "puri" randomly.

38. You follow a random gray-haired guy around and say "Usu" every time he asked you a question.

39. You try to blow smoke out of your nose.

40. Before you come out of a fitting room, you scream "CHANGE OVER!"

41. You tell your friends you're addicted to the new PoT, and your teacher takes you to the police for illegal drug abuse.

42. You watch PoT on your laptop so loudly that your mom comments "I can hear the cicadas chirping", even though it's winter.

43. You say "Mada mada da ne" to everyone, thinking you're so cool, only to get punched.

44. You _still_ say "Mada mada da ne" regardless.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AAAAND...**

45. You're reading this fanfic when you should be doing something worthwhile.

xD

Even though it's listed as complete, I'll probably add more to it if I think of any more. Of course, you can review or PM me with ANY suggestions--add to the list yourselves! I'm totally open for anything.


End file.
